


You Look Pale, Professor Reeves

by mottsforthots



Series: Professor Reeves [2]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Budding Relationship, College, Consensual Sex, English Professor, English class, F/M, Kinda Kinky, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Professor Reeves, Professor x Student, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, college professor, hidden romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: With a new semester starting, you're eager to be in a new class with the same professor you had sex with just a month ago. With a suggested plan to get bad grades on purpose, you're all but begging to be taken back to his office once more and it doesn't seem you're the only one with that desire.





	You Look Pale, Professor Reeves

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first part, I suggest reading that first as their relationship is slowly developing. If you have, I hope you enjoy! xx

You knew you had senior status when it came to registering for next semester's classes, but you crossed your fingers and prayed a million times to be put in the next class Professor Reeves taught. As soon as the green 'registered' button popped up, you just about cried because you were going to be with your seriously fucking hot professor again. How on earth could you forget the sex you'd had at the end of last semester?

A whole month had flown by before you even knew it. Winter break was nice, you'd gone home to see your family and as usual you were spoiled by your parents, but your mind was trained on thoughts of Professor Reeves and the new class you'd be in. It was true, some nights anxiety flowed through your veins at the thought he may just pick a different person to fuck or completely ignore the fact you'd had sex at all, but you secretly wished he wanted you again and again.

Today is the first day back, for some reason a Wednesday, and you already made it through two classes, though your mind was off in Keanu world and your excitement to see him again was bubbling up inside of you. Of course, it was your last class again but it began at 5pm this time. 

What was it with him and late classes?

He is in the same room as last semester which calms you down a great deal, but as you approach the familiar wooden door of the classroom, some anxiety begins to prick your insides. Pushing inside, you spot a seat at the very front and look around, noticing his office door is closed and he isn't standing at the front yet next to the projector. 

Sighing, you take the open seat and drop your backpack, pulling the sleeves of your giant grey sweatshirt over your hands. It may be warming up for spring, but the air is still somewhat cool outside. You fiddle with the cut off hem a little, tugging the weak strings out from their flaking places. The sweatshirt is still long enough to reach mid thigh length, but before then it had reached your knees. 

Unfortunately, a rather bad red wine stain last year had forced you to cut off a great deal from the bottom, but it was still cozy and that was your ultimate reason for keeping it. The office door suddenly clicks open and your eyes flick up to watch Professor Reeves stride towards the podium, two books in hand. 

Jesus, the things those hands could do.

You shift in your seat and cross your legs, really trying not to get worked up on the very first day back. "Hello everyone, my name is Professor Reeves and if you aren't here for Advanced English Composition, then you're in the wrong class and I'm going to have to ask you to leave. The words are hard." The room is filled with scattered laughter and you smile to yourself, fiddling with the strings of your sweatshirt. 

Unexpectedly, Professor Reeves' eyes fall on yours and he blinks a few times, a small knowing smile spreading over his lips. You blush and look down at the syllabus he'd asked everyone to print out and try to act like you're reading all of the assignments. He coughs into the dull microphone set up at the podium and claps his hands. 

"Well let's get right into it, why don't we?" 

++++++

The class passes quickly and you've tried to be on your best behavior for the whole hour. You've only made eye contact with him three times, but you know that he's been staring at you the whole time because that buzzing feeling in the front of your skull has been aching the whole time. When the old sound of people packing up their bags registers, you smile to yourself and begin to put the syllabus into your own bag.

The first few people begin to leave and you stand up to leave with the mass too, but his voice calls your name loud and clear over the crowd. No one else cares, they continue to walk past, but you bite your lip and nod to yourself before turning around to face him.

He smiles at you and your feet happily carry you to the spot in front of him while your heart thunders in your chest. "Professor Reeves." You greet happily, extending your hand for him to shake. He eyes it with amusement, but gingerly takes it and gives you a slow handshake. "I trust you had a good break?" He questions in interest.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, it was nice to see my family." You say, attempting to hide your embarrassment. Professor Reeves just tilts his head and looks down at the watch on his wrist. "Got time to stay and chat or do you need to go make yourself dinner like everybody else?" 

You shake your head before even registering you just told him you can stay to talk. Keanu grins and walks over to a seat in the front row as opposed to the office where vivid memories are begging you to walk back inside and lock the door and let him have his way with you.

'Gladly,' a deep part of you says. 

You follow him to the seat beside him and sit down, your anxiety gradually fading. "Love the outfit." He says a little jokingly, raising an eyebrow at the giant top and lack of bottoms. You know you have athletic shorts on underneath, even if it's transitioning to spring right now. "Thanks, I put it together at 7 am." You joke back, and it isn't a lie.

Professor Reeves sucks air between his teeth. "Yikes, 8 am?" You nod sadly but shrug. "It's only Mondays and Wednesdays though, so I can't complain too much." Keanu smiles at that and scratches the facial hair on his chin which seems to have grown half an inch. You like it.

"I'm glad to see you passed the class with an A. I was pleased to see you maintained your 4.0 for the semester as usual." Keanu praises lightly. You blush and look down at your fingers, fidgeting with them. "Well, I wouldn't have gotten the A if you didn't raise my last essay grade." You look up at him and bite your lip softly, knowing you've just brought up the topic you were hoping wouldn't come up. 

Keanu just gives a knowing smile with amused eyes and nods his head slowly. "My office is always open if you ever want to discuss grades again." His tone is suggestive and the way he rolls his head to the side and slowly rubs the backs of his fingers under his chin implies he's toying with the idea of fucking you again.

You nervously raise your thumb to your lips and chew a little on the nail, not breaking eye contact with him as a small smile of your own stretches across your lips. "I might have to take you up on that offer, Professor Reeves." 

He nods and abruptly stands from his chair, walking over to the office. "I thought I told you to call me Keanu." You laugh softly and sit up in your chair, watching as he opens the door and stands in the frame. "I'll see you on Wednesday. First grade is due tonight, would be a shame if you didn't do too well on it." He gives you a wink, then closes his office door and leaves you with a lot to think about. 

+++++

You had sat at your computer the night before class and looked at the prompt that asked you to write four paragraphs about blah blah blah over the article. Instead, you wrote four bullshit sentences that would easily get you an F. And sure enough as you pull up your phone to check the grade, a fat F is sitting in your grade book. A comment is attached to it. 

'See me in my office after class.'

You nervously smile but approach the lecture hall door and walk into class. Professor Reeves is standing at the podium scrolling through his computer- probably the responses. He doesn't notice you when you walk in and you're somewhat thankful for that; you won't have to look at his eyes and know you're getting fucked again back there. 

"Alright, it's 5 so let's go ahead and get started." Keanu claps his hands as usual and begins the lecture, but you're off in la-la land admiring the outfit he has on today. It's a nice suit and one you haven't seen before. The usual black attire is changed for a navy selection and you rake your eyes over him as he slowly paces around the front of the class, reading from an open book you should be reading along with.

The dress pants don't appear to have a wrinkle in them and you like the dark blue color on him. It makes his legs look longer, you think. The usual black shoes are switched for mahogany ones and you like the change as well. He's got a white button-up underneath a matching navy blue blazer and you notice a silver tie underneath that which is weird because he doesn't usually wear ties. 

You admire it anyway and decide to finally tune in to what he's saying. Not even five minutes in, you're bored out of your mind and question yourself again why you're getting a degree in literature when you've hated every book you've read. 

Losing interest, you look over your own outfit and feel extremely underdressed compared to Professor reeves; baggy grey joggers, black off the shoulder long-sleeve top, some dirty white sneakers. God, even your hair is in messy waves. You briefly think for a moment, 'I really chose to dress like this today?'

The shuffle of people standing up and leaving through the door suddenly grabs your attention and you realize class is already over. All you've done is stare at Professor Reeves and silently resent your clothing choice. 

You shove the book you didn't read along with into your bag and stand from your seat, slowly walking over to the office. Keanu is talking with a male student at the front, probably about the reading they'd just done, so you stuff your hands in your pockets and look around the emptying classroom. 

You can't imagine standing up in front of all these people and talking for an hour. You have no idea how Keanu does it.

"Sorry, question about the reading." Professor Reeves approaches without warning and pulls keys out of his pocket, shoving a small gold one into the key slot and opening the office door. "After you." He holds the door open and gestures for you to walk inside. With a small smile, you pull your backpack closer to your shoulder and walk to the familiar chair on the left. You notice a new addition to the office- a vintage maroon colored leather sofa to the left against the bookshelf. 

"I never understood why you always chose the left chair," Keanu says, closing the door behind him, "What's wrong with the right one?" You laugh at his question and drop your bag to the floor. "I don't know, just something about the left chair gets me every time." 

The sharp click of the door locking behind him makes you swallow and fiddle with your fingers. "Gotta say, that was the first time I was actually excited to give someone an F." He starts, walking around to sit on the corner of his desk. 

You bravely stand up from the chair and walk over to stand between his open legs, looking down at his silver tie. You gently grab the long base with one hand and the knot with the other, pulling down the knot to loosen it and eventually pull the entire tie from his neck. "I never thought I'd be the kind of girl to turn in F worthy assignments." 

You toss the tie to the floor and begin to unbutton the top to buttons on the dressy shirt. He just hums along to what you're saying, his eyes scanning your face as you work your fingers lower and lower until the entire shirt is open. With a warm sigh, your push your hands over his shoulders and slowly remove the button-up and blazer from his upper body.

He's been working out, you realize, because his arms are bigger than they were last time and his upper body seems more toned as well. "You make fast work." Keanu comments and you finally meet his eyes just in time as he quickly snakes his hand behind your neck and pulls you in for a deep kiss. His lips are warm and familiar and they fit yours perfectly.

Your hands move over his firm shoulders and as soon as your lips disconnect for air, his hands are under your shirt and peeling it off of you. It falls to join his tie on the floor and he admires your breasts which you've purposely left braless- an ode to the first time you had sex. You smile and he takes your mouth against his again, this time with more fever.

You breathe heavily against his lips as he stands from the edge of the desk and turns you around, switching your positions with expertise so now you're the one sitting on the edge. His lips are rough and trail down your jaw, slowly making their way to your neck where he sucks your skin deeply between his teeth to leave dark marks. 

You moan loudly and push your fingers into his hair, bringing him closer. His fingers are at the waistband of your joggers, tugging and pulling them down so fast your legs get riddled with goosebumps. Professor Reeves doesn't seem to care though as he pushes you down onto your back and it all feels oddly familiar- staring up at those bright ceiling lights. 

His fingers are ripping your underwear off suddenly, beautiful lace tearing right down the middle. You gasp and look up, watching as he rips them apart and drops the ruined fabric to the floor. "Sorry." Keanu says gruffly though there's no remorse in his voice. You just fall back down and try to calm yourself as his hands start at your calves and drag themselves up to your knees, thighs, then right in between the soft skin to push them apart.

His face is right there and you know he's staring at your pink folds dripping with wetness. "Jesus..." He breathes out before his thumbs are gently pushing you apart to expose what he's really looking for. Your breathing is rapid and you look for something to grab, but your position denies you of doing so, so you're just laying there with nails digging into the wood below you.

"Well are you going to- oh!" You cut yourself off with a yelp as his mouth is suddenly directly on you, his tongue licking a fat stripe up to your clit, taking in all of your juices with it. You choke on a small whimper and throw your left arm over your eyes, savoring the feelings in darkness. 

Both of his hands have moved to hold your lower stomach down as his arms hook around your thighs to make sure you aren't going anywhere. He is hot and wet on you, his tongue skillfully abusing your clit as he flicks it a few times with the tip of his tongue, then pushes the flat of it against you once again for a deep taste. You let out a high pitched moan as one hand loses its position so two fingers can easily slip inside of you.

You give no protest, only spur him on as your hands dive into his hair and tug it, pulling his face closer to your exposed lower body. His fingers are pumping in and out of you at a perfect pace, mastering the trick of curling up when deep inside to graze your bundle of nerves. You let out a pitiful cry at the sensation and it all seems like too much.

The burn is building in your lower body and you know you're seconds away from your climax. "Oh fuck! Professor!" You whine as your back arches off the table and your eyes go wide. He's there for every second of it, continuing to finger you deeply as his tongue takes in every inch of you. Your breathing is heavy and his fingers fall out easily as he pulls away to stand up. 

Keanu's eyes are wicked and dangerous looking as his fingers hurry to unfasten his belt. You watch with red cheeks, panting to catch your breath. His throws the belt to the side and starts to unbutton his pants, shoving them down to his ankles so he's just in his underwear. 

When did he take off his fucking shoes?

When he tries to come close again, a sudden knock on the door makes both of you freeze in your places. 

'Under the desk! Under the desk!' He mouths in panic and you hurriedly grab your backpack and the thrown away clothes on the floor. You throw him his shirt and blazer and he rapidly puts them on as you cower under the desk. The knock comes again and Keanu calls out, "One minute! Let me just, uh, send this e-mail!" You pull everything close to you, eyes wide as you hide naked under his disk. You thank god the desk touches the floor and it's so roomy down here. 

Keanu takes in a deep breath, quietly unlocks the door to the point only the people inside would hear it, then stumbles to sit at his chair and log into his computer. He pulls the chair in close and you're staring at his bare legs, his boxer-brief-clad lower body right in front of you.

"Come in!" He calls and takes another deep breath.

The door opens and a girl walks in to say, "Professor Reeves I have a question on the homework tonight?" You couldn't care less though because your mind has just formulated a devious plan and you reach forward to grab the waistband of his briefs.

You watch as he shifts a little in surprise and coughs, obviously quickly catching on to what you're doing. "Absolutely, sit down." She sits down and starts to question the reading with him by the time you've pulled the briefs down to his ankles. He slowly steps out of them in silent hesitation, but he's letting you get away with it nonetheless. 

His cock flops out of the tight material and bobs upwards, standing proud against the white button up and navy blazer. It's straight and tan, the tip a rosy pink and dripping with pre-cum. You grab the base of his length and lean forward, licking a long stripe up to the tip as you clamber to your knees and slowly sink your whole mouth down on him. "Professor Reeves? Are you okay?" The poor girl asks and you realize he's just choked on the sentence he was saying.

"Yes, yeah, um, I'm not feeling very well Sarah." She sympathizes with him for a moment and asks if she should come a different time, but for some reason he tells her to stay so he can answer her question. 

You don't mind, this is fun.

You do the same parlor tricks on him as last time, swirling your tongue around the shaft as you bob up and hollowing your cheeks when you reach the tip. His hand suddenly flies down to your hair after five minutes of wicked torture to his length, a silent plea for you to stop but you're enjoying your game too much and only increase your speed. 

"Professor Reeves you look really pale." Sarah says in worry and you listen as Keanu chokes out, "Sarah, I'm fine. The answer to your question is ultimately- fuck!" He hisses unexpectedly and when you pull away from his dick in your own surprise, thick waves of cum coat your face. You flinch for a second but hesitantly stick out your tongue and let the rest of it land there. 

"I'll come back another time. Feel better soon!" Sarah all but scrambles for the door and slams it shut as Keanu pushes his chair back, staring at you with wide eyes as you look back up at him with equally surprsied ones. 

He hurriedly shrugs off his blazer and rips off his shirt, popping the buttons before he tosses the nice dress shirt to you and lets you clean off your cum-coated face. "And I thought you were sexy before. You're fucking insane." He growls, tugging you upwards after you've clambered to your face and wiped yourself clean. 

His lips smash against yours and the both of you stumble backwards until your knees hit his new vintage maroon leather sofa and you fall backwards with him on top of you. He scrambles to grab something from the floor and you realize it's the tie- something you crucially forgot to pick up. "Fuck, I hope Sarah-" "Shut up." He growls, his hand gripping the back of your neck to plunge deeper into the kiss. 

Once his tongue is inside of your mouth, roaming every square inch of it, his free hands pull your arms up and wrap the tie tightly around your wrists. You try to see if you can break free but your wrists barely budge and you know you're in deep shit. Professor Reeves' mouth trails downwards, taking your free left nipple into his mouth while his now free hands grope the rest of you. One thumb is on the neglected nipple and the other is lightly pushing your throat down in moderate choking.

You're whining with pleasure and when he tightens his grip around your neck again, you're struggling to let out a sound. His tongue is vicious against your pink bud, nipping and sucking it with such intensity, you're sure it's about to fall off. The dry thumb on the other hand is pinching and rolling the equally dry nipple. You manage to let out a low groan as he gives your nipple a particularly sharp tug with his teeth.

Your back arches and his haunched figure fits yours perfectly. Professor Reeves finally pulls away and gets on his knees on the couch. His firm hands grab your calves and push them back until your knees are by the sides of your face and his body is draped over yours. "Got any diseases?" He questions gruffly as he begins to line himself up against you. "No, no, I got tested before I came back." You sputter. "Fantastic." And with that, he shoves himself raw deep inside of you. Your eyes go wide and your mouth falls open at the new feeling.

He falls to hover over you, both hands above your shoulders as he pushes himself in either further. "Oh, fuck!" You cry, screwing your eyes closed as he pulls out to the tip then thrusts violently inside again. Your whole body lurches backwards and his pace is harsh and unforgiving. You're gripping his back for dear life, well as best as you can considering your hands are still tied together, as he buries every inch inside of you, pounding the bundle of nerves every time he goes deep. "Pro-professor! Jesus, fuck!" You cry loudly, but your words are meaningless and strangled together as he groans in your ear. 

He falls to his elbows so your breasts are against his chest and your stomachs are touching. His lips are in your neck and he's sucking every inch of skin in between his teeth there. You're seeing fucking stars as every curve and bump and dip in his cock fills you. It's never felt like this before and the overwhelming feeling of being stuffed sends you two a second orgasm.

"Keanu!" You wail, your fingers clutching his hair as this only prompts him to go harder. His body on top of yours prevents you from arching your back, so you have to settle for curling your toes.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me ride you." You pant as he starts to go faster to reach his own climax.

"Fuck, fuck, okay." He agrees, pulling out of you so you can switch positions with something that barely resembles grace. He removes the tie feverishly from your hands and your wrists ache with freedom. Keanu's head is resting on the arm of the sofa and you've managed to climb on top of him, sinking down onto his length with the help of your now free hand lining him up with you. 

"Jesus fucking Christ." Keanu groans, staring down at the action of him burying his length inside of you. When you take it all, you begin your action of pushing up and down, placing your hands on his chest again to steady yourself. You faintly notice a long scar traveling from his belly button to just above the base of his cock, and make a note to self to ask him about it later. 

Your eyes are lazy and your hair is a mess but you watch as he licks the tip of his right thumb and reaches out to push it against your clit as you bounce prettily on top of him. He works even circles and never loses contact, even though you're severely overstimulated there. You bite your lip and let out a low moan, stopping your bouncing for a minute to work deep circles with your hips as his tip grazes your bundle of nerves again.

"You aren't gonna cum in me are you?" You breathe out heavily as you begin to bounce again. "You want me to?" Keanu asks incredulously through his own panting. You hesitate for a moment- would it really be so bad? "No, I'll pull you off before I'm going to." He answers for you, shaking his head at your lack of response. 

You nod and throw your head back, your hair tickling your back and he moves his thumb away from your clit to grab your hips instead. With extra assistance, he increases your speed and by the sound of his groans, you know he's about to cum. Sure enough, he pulls you off swiftly and holds you tightly against his chest as the hand that was gripping your hip grabs his length to give a few quick strokes and finish him off. 

A warm, thick liquid hits your ass but you can barely care because you're laying flush against his chest and wetness is leaking out of you as well. He drops his dick and wraps his arms around you as you lay comfortably against his chest. You're there in the quiet room, sharing breaths and listening to each other's racing heart beats for what seems like forever until you've both calmed down and you're sure he's asleep below you.

When you slowly begin to get off of him, his voice startles you. "Leaving already?" You grin and look over your shoulder at him as you pad to the desk and grab your clothes from under the desk. "Professor we've been together for almost three hours. I'm hungry and need to sleep and frankly I need to actually make a good grade in this class."

He slings his arm behind his head and watches you as you throw your oversized long sleeve on your body and grab your joggers. "Thanks for ripping my underwear, by the way. Only cost me ten bucks." Keanu laughs at that and watches you shimmy into your joggers and tennis shoes. "I could always make you dinner, you know." He states suddenly.

You grab your backpack and stare at him, still naked and stretched out on the vintage couch. You're vaguely aware of the fact his cum is sticking to your clothes because you forgot to wipe it off. "What about class tomorrow?" You test, leaning against the desk as he finally sits up and walks over to the desk to stand beside you and pick up his own clothing. 

"It's Friday. You can even spend the night if you want." Keanu isn't looking at you when he speaks, and you're wondering if he might actually be nervous about the suggestion. You think for a minute and process what he's just asked.

The sex is fantastic, but he's also offering to make you dinner. Maybe there's something more to this already fucked up relationship? He's pulling up his pants and wrapping the belt around by the time you say, "Alright." Keanu looks up at you through dark but warm eyes. "Yeah?" He confirms questionably. "Yeah, alright. But you have to tell me how you got the scar." You smile and watch as he puts on his ruined dress shirt and blazer. 

"Deal. Hope you don't mind a motorcycle ride then." You raise your eyebrow at the statement and cross you arms as he stumbles back over to the couch to pick up his tie. "Motorcycle, huh?" You wonder in amusement, ignoring the early feelings of soreness in your lower body. He nods and begins to fasten his tie around his neck. You walk over and take over the process, avoiding his eyes as you fix the tie to perfection and pat his chest. "I say let's go then."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Planning on writing more soon. xx


End file.
